Hunted
by XxLadylinaxX
Summary: after a fight with inuyasha once again over kikiyo kagome finds herself hunted down


Sesshomeru/Kagome fic One shot Rated M Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot Summary: Kagome and inuyasha have a fight about kikiyo once again kagome runs off only to bump into the dreaded half brother.

''She's dead Inuyasha DEAD! Why can't you see that!'' The young miko once again trying to convince her dog eared friend that Kikiyo was not meant to be.

''I know that but I love her, I can't help it I just do, I always have!'' Inuyasha replied, he fists clenched at his sides. Kagome had finally had enough of it, she was there willing to be with him and all he could do was run after his dead love every time he picked up her scent. What was a girl to do? her emotions broke through as she ran off crying into the woods.

'No more. I won't do it anymore that stupid haneyo! Arrg!' She slowly sank deeper into the forest, not realising how far she had gone until she found herself lost. ''Oops.'' She finally stopped crying as she came to the realisation she had no idea where she was.

''Lord Sesshomeru! Where are you going? Please let me come with you!'' The old toad like creature begged his master.  
''No. You stay, look after Rin. I will be back in due time'' was the masters solid answer. ''Yes my lord'' came the reluctant reply. Sesshomeru had detected a familiar scent close by, it was intoxicating and he knew she was alone.

Kagome believing she had no chance of finding her way back, decided to set up a camp on her own. Good job she had brought her bag with her. She finally got the fire started to cook some dinner when surprise surprise who should arrive but the pesky wolf demon. At least, that's who she thought it was...

''beautiful Kagome, my woman. It seems you have decided to ditch the half bread." He said calmly.  
Kagome sighed, 'Jesus just what I need.'

"Okay Koga, 1. I'm not your woman. 2. I'm lost I haven't ditched anyone and 3. Leave me alone or..."

"I will destroy you.'' He interrupted, the voice not as friendly as she first thought. 'That sounded like..' sure enough when she turned around Koga was gone and none other than Lord Sesshomeru of the west lands was advancing on her position.

Kagome stood stock still, anticipating his next move. ''Human where exactly is the half bread?'' He said the last part with disgust.

''Err..." she always felt nervous in front of Inuyasha's full yokei half brother so she lied. ''He is hunting and will be back any minuet. Actually, I don't think he will be happy to find you here'' she tried to sound confident.

He vanished in to thin air, and reappeared behind her so close to her ear she could feel the heat coming from his mouth. ''You lie, he is nowhere near here, I would be able to sense him so let's try that again. Where is he? And why are you not with him?''

She spoke no words, but it was obvious in her aura that he was far away. She went from feeling anger, to jealousy to frustration, which became evident on her face.  
''Hm Kikiyo.'' It was a statement not a question. Sesshomeru read her emotions easily, not understanding himself how he had known that.  
''It's none of your business or concern!''She yelled.  
He raised an eyebrow at her, her passionate anger stirring a strange desire in the demon. ''Hm...''  
Beginning to get annoyed with him, she turned to him. ''Why are you even here? Don't you have better things to do than annoy me!''

He leaned in close to her face only an inch away from touching her lips with his, she blushed crimson.  
''No'' he stated simply. And with that, he closed the remaining distance claiming her lips brutally. ''Mmp!'' She struggled to force him away, failing her arms in an attempt to push him away. His lips roamed to her neck, the desire getting strong with each passing moment.

''What are you doing? Get the hell off me!'' He smirked into her neck and pushed her to the floor ''I don't think I will." He said with the same air of calmness. With that said he pinned her beneath him and continued his assault on her neck.

''NO! Let me go!'' She yelled, hitting him with as much force she could. He did as she asked, a slight hint of annoyance in his features as he pulled away. ''Very well, one chance. You have one minute to get away from me. If you fail, I will make you mine."

Kagome's face turned into one of horror. The demon continued on, finding that he was having trouble keeping the beast inside restrained. "So if you wish to stay a virgin, and I know you are, you better run fast. My half brother may not have the sense to know what to do with you, but the same cannot be said for me." Said Sesshomeru, his golden eyes burning yellow in the night.

"Run.''

She didn't need to hear anymore. She was gone, running for her innocence sake, not caring when all manner of tree branches and bramble cut her skin as she ran.

One minute later, she fell to her knees in the middle of a clearing, crying hard. 'What have I done to deserve this!' Her long ebony hair draped over her face hiding it from view as her tears fell to the ground soaking it. She looked up as Sesshomeru made his way into the clearing as if it were an evening walk. He seemed calm, but the monster inside was burning with excitement from the hunt.

''No'' she said, getting to her feet as she prepared to flee, but had no chance. In another second he was upon her,

''I will have you!'' He growled and closed the gap between them, holding her close to him he licked clean every cut and graze on her body healing them as he went. He gave into the hungry desire he was feeling for her. The beast awakening inside him as he ripped her clothes from her with his claws.

For a moment, he simply gazed at her sinful body which had curves in all the right places and a generous bust. Tears still running down her face, she gazed back, laying still. Taking hold of her neck, he pulled her to him exploring her breasts with his mouth he mumbled out ''simply beautiful.''

He pushed her against the nearest tree, quickly removed his clothing and thrust into her hard ripping away her innocence. She screamed out in agony and fresh tears pooled in her eyes. He waited for her to adjust to his generous size, then began to pound into her relentlessly as she began to moan incoherent words. He sped up his pace even faster if that was possible, he could feel it they were both close to the edge. Sesshomeru's eyes bled red as his beast released itself and sank his fangs into Kagome's neck claiming her as his as they released together.

The last thing she heard was Sesshomeru's voice whispering to her ''mine'' before she passed out.  
The first thing Kagome noticed as she began to stir from a very explicit dream, was that there were a pair of arms around her.

As she opened her brown eyes, she saw long silver hair draped across her shoulder. She looked up at its owner who was staring at her with golden eyes that held such want and esire for her. He really wanted her, so unlike anyone else she had ever met. She found herself smiling at him and he smiled softly back. Sesshomeru nuzzled into her neck and groaned ''mine.''

She kissed the clawed hand on her shoulder, and looked back up at him "yours.'' All thoughts of Inuyasha where gone, there was only one name she now cared for... Sesshomeru her mate and life partner.  
The end

XD Dedicated to Ella (Mythica Magic) thanks chick 


End file.
